FAIRY TALE
by Ichigo Squirrel
Summary: [CH4]Apa jadinya ketika member EXO ditantang untk brakting memerankan tokoh cerita dongeng? trnyata naskah dalam cerita berbeda jauh dengan dongeng yg sebenarnya dalam satu kastil? CHANYEOL DATANG DAN MERICUHKAN SUASANA !/"Ngebakar kepingan-kepingan hati hyung yang udah pecah belah,"/"Kalau cacing kebon menggeliat geliat di tanah, kalau eneng menggeliat geliat di hati abang!" RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fairy Tale

Rating: T / PG

Genre: Comedy, Drama

Disclaimer: I just own the plot

Summary: Apa jadinya ketika member EXO ditantang untuk berakting memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng ? Ternyata naskah dalam cerita berbeda jauh dengan dongeng yang sebenarnya, dan mereka disatukan dalam satu kastil !

" Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kita dipanggil kemari ? Padahal aku sedang enak-enak main PS ," Gerutu Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai sang dancing machine sembari duduk di kursinya. Lay mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan Xiumin masih asik memakan kripik kentang.

" Ya ! Berhenti makan itu Xiumin hyung, kau sudah menghabiskan 4 bungkus ! Nanti bisa-bisa kau menggemuk lagi !" Chen berusaha mengambil kripik kentang yang berada di genggaman Xiumin.

" iha apha-apha, khan hasih hisa olahraha (tidak apa-apa, kan masih bisa olahgara) ," Gumam Xiumin tidak jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi kripik kentang.

" Hey, mau bertaruh denganku ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah riangnya seperti biasa. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. " Menurutku Soo Man-ahjusshi akan memberikan kita liburan di Disney land !"

" Tidak ! Pasti PS Sony seri terbaru !" Seru Sehun gembira. Disambut dengan Kai dengan ekpresi wajah yang berharap-harap. Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan mata, kemudian tersenyum aneh. " Haaaaah—"

" Jangan-jangan ia akan mengajak kita makan ke restaurant terenak di seluruh dunia ! Disana pasti ada bakpao dengan rasa yang sangat luar biasa !" Seru Xiumin dan semua member EXO (kecuali Xiumin tentunya) memutar bola matanya.

" Diotakmu hanya ada makanan ," Ucap Kris dengan nada mengejek. " SM pasti berniat memproduksi boneka alpaca di seluruh pejuru dunia !" Lanjutnya.

" Atau mereka mau memberikanku boneka panda sebesar gedung SM ?" Tanya Tao dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

" Tidak-tidak ! Sepertinya ia akan menyuruh kita untuk berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan video klip terbaru milik SNSD noona ," Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" SNSD lagi, SNSD lagi ," gerutu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, " Memangnya kenapa ? Ada yang salah dengan SNSD noona ?"

" Tidak ," Jawab Chanyeol sembari memutar bola matanya. " Lagipula semua orang sudah tahu, pasti nanti aku lagi kan yang akan berakting dengan SNSD noona ," cibil Chanyeol.

" Percaya diri sekali ! Kali ini pasti aku yang dipilih SNSD noona !"

" Aku lebih berbakat daripada kau !"

" Tidak ! Semua orang juga tahu aku lebih baik daripada kau Park Chanyeol !"

" Hh—" Suho menghela nafas pendek, " Sudahlah, berhenti berkelahi dan jangan banyak berkhayal begitu. Tunggu saja apa yang akan Soo Man-ahjusshi katakan pada kita ,"

" Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan gege kemana ? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi ," Ucap Sehun. Member lainnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak tahu. Barusan sih ia bolak-balik kamar mandi sehabis makan kimchi buatan Kyungsoo ," Jawab Kris seadanya. Semua member melirik ke arah D.O yang membuat ekspresi o_O seperti biasanya.

" Apa ?" Tanyanya. " Aku hanya menaruh sedikit bubuk cabai disitu. Dan rasanya tidak terlalu pedas kok ,"

" Apanya yang tidak pedas ? Barusan aku makan sedikit saja, pedasnya tidak hilang-hilang. Aku bahkan minum 3 gelas bubble tea ," Gerutu Sehun.

" Tentu kau bilang pedas ! Kau kan tidak suka pedas !"

" Untung aku tidak makan ," Gumam Lay sambil bertopang dagu mendengarkan pembicaraan hyung dan dongsaeng nya.

" Ehm—selamat pagi anak-anak ," Ucap sang pimpinan agensi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bapak Lee Soo Man tercinta. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang rapat, dan segera duduk di kursinya, diikuti dengan asistennya yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

" Selamat pagi ," Jawab member EXO serentak, minus Luhan karena masih belum diketahui keberadaannya dimana.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian setelah jadwal padat kalian beberapa minggu terakhir ?"

" Cukup baik, tapi kami butuh hiburan—" Ucap Chanyeol. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatap Chanyeol tajam. Suho menyikut Chanyeol. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa hambar sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Hahaha—memang itulah tujuanku Chanyeol-ah. Kalian akan mendapatkan beberapa hiburan ," Ucap lelaki renta itu. Asistennya menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Lee Soo Man, dan lelaki itu segera mengenakan kacamatanya.

" Benarkah ? Kita akan ke Disney Land ?! Tuhkan apa kubilang !" Seru Chanyeol dengan antusias. Lagi-lagi Suho menyikut lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Kris memberikan tatapan 'tutup mulutmu-atau-aku akan-membungkam mulutmu-selamanya'. Chanyeol lagi-lagi melemparkan cengiran khasnya.

" Aku minta maaf atas perkataan Chanyeol barusan ," Ucap Suho sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Hahaha—tidak apa-apa anak-anak, tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Dan Chanyeol, sepertinya keinginanmu untuk pergi ke Disney Land harus ditunda dulu, karena ini adalah hiburan dalam bentuk yang lain ,"

" Maksudmu ?" Kali ini Lay angkat bicara.

" Baiklah langsung saja. Kalian mendapatkan tantangan untuk berakting memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng ,"

" Kungfu panda maksudmu ?" Tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar.

" Bukan maksudku kronik pendek—"

" Maksudmu cerita dongeng dengan karakter pangeran tampan dan putri cantik ?" Tanya Lay.

" Yap, tepat sekali Yixing ," Ucap Lee Soo Man. Ia membaca kertas-kertas di mejanya. " Aku sudah mengatur peran yang akan kalian dapatkan. Dan kalian akan mendapatkan tamu special ,"

" Siapa ?"

" Nanti akan kuumumkan seiring dengan pembagian peran ," Ucap lelaki yang sudah tak lagi muda itu. "Ah iya, kalian akan latihan dialog kalian masing-masing, dan dialog itu sudah kutaruh di atas ranjang kalian masing-masing. Kalian juga berada pada satu kastil yang sama walaupun terdapat tiga cerita di dalamnya. Kalian memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk latihan. Ada yang ditanyakan ?"

Suho mengangkat tangannya. " Maksud dari latihan dengan dialog masing-masing ?"

" Maksudnya, kalian tidak latihan bersama. Kalian harus latihan masing-masing. Dalam acara ini akan banyak kejutan di dalamnya. Acara ini seperti variety show. Jadi kalian tidak berada pada satu panggung dengan bermacam-macam latar, melainkan berada pada suatu kastil dengan kamera yang tidak kalian ketahui berada dimana ,"

" Hm. Mengerti ,"

" Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Luhan. Kemana anak itu ?" Tanya Soo Man ketika selesai membaca kertas-kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

Semua member melihat ke arah D.O, Kris dengan cepat menjawab. " Ta—tadi ia sedang mengamati—serangga di kebun. Iya iya !"

" Oh ,"

" Jawaban macam apa itu ," Gumam Sehun.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sehun ?"

" Hm ? Iya—eh tidak ! Hehehe ,"

" Kalau begitu, ini kertas peran dan nama-namanya, aku tidak akan menyebutkan satu-satu karena pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan ?"

" Tidak ahjusshi ,"

" Kalau begitu, aku undur diri. Sampai jumpa seminggu lagi ," Ucap lelaki itu dan segera bangkit, diikuti oleh asistennya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rapat.

" Ne, kamsahamnida—"

" Haaaaah—"

" Hey Wufan gege, jawaban macam apa itu ? Kenapa tidak jawab yang sebenarnya saja ?" Tanya Sehun. Member lainnya mengangguk, minus D.O karena ialah tersangka utama mengapa Luhan bolak-balik ke toilet.

" Aku tidak mau Soo Man-ahjusshi khawatir. Lagipula pasti kita dimarahi kalau sampai ketahuan makan yang aneh-aneh ," Jawab Kris datar.

" Iya juga sih ," Member lainnya mengangguk-angguk.

" Hey kalian tidak akan melihat daftar pemerannya ?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Member lainnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan berlarian menuju ke kursi tempat Lee Soo Man duduk tadi.

" Hey ! Tidak kelihatan ! Wufan gege kepalamu !" Seru Baekhyun.

" Kau terlalu pendek baekhyunnie ," Chanyeol tertawa keras. Sedangkan baekhyun mencibil.

" Sudah biar aku saja yang bacakan ," Ucap Suho, membuat suasana jadi hening dan member lain siap mendengarkan.

" Ehm—ehm, Tao sebagai panda, Kris sebagai pangeran, Park Chanyeol sebagai pangeran, Oh Sehun sebagai Bella, Byun Baekhyun sebagai Snow White, Luhan sebagai Cinderella, Kai sebagai nenek sihir, Suho sebagai Patih (asisten pangeran Kris), D.O sebagai ratu yang jahat, Lay ibu tiri Cinderella, Xiumin ayahnya Belle, Chen sebagai bidadari—"

" HAH ?! NENEK SIHIR ?!"

" Jongin-ah ! Aku tidak sabar melihat aktingmu nanti ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !" Seru Chanyeol, dan member lainnya ikut tertawa.

" Aku training selama 5 tahun, setelah debut dan mengeluarkan album pertama, aku jadi nenek sihir ?!" Gerutu Kai.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !"

" Kenapa aku jadi Bella ? Aku kan super manly ," Dengus Sehun. " Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, Luhan gege juga jadi Cinderella ,"

" Panda ?" Tanya Tao dengan mulut menganga. " YEAAAAAAAAAAYY !" Serunya.

" Memangnya ada cerita kungfu panda ?" Tanya Lay sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

" Hahahahahaha ! Ketampananku memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi !" Seru Chanyeol kegirangan.

" Kenapa aku harus jadi Snow White .." Ratap Baekhyun, membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

" Kau sudah kalah telak dariku ! Aku ini tampan, makanya mereka memilihku untuk jadi pangeran !"

" Wufan gege lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi darimu ! Dan dia juga pangeran !" Seru Baekhyun sambil mencibil. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan cemberut.

" Haha—sudah-sudah. Apapun perannya lakukan yang terbaik ," Ucap Kris sembari mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" YAY ! Kita jahat !" Seru Lay dan D.O bersamaan sembari melakukan 'high five'.

" Jongdae? Bidadari ? HAHAHAHAHA !" Seru Xiumin.

" Tidak masalah, asalkan bukan nenek sihir !" Seru Chen sembari melirik ke arah Kai yang wajahnya sudah super duper suram.

" Berisik !" Gerutu Kai.

" Hyung, katanya ada artis tambahan. Siapa memangnya ?" Tanya Tao.

" Ah iya aku hampir saja lupa membacakannya. SHINee dan TVXQ sunbae akan menjadi kurcaci bersama. Taeyeon-Jessica-Tiffanny noona akan menjadi saudara tiri Cinderella—"

" APAAAAAAAAA ?!" Seru Baekhyun dengan lantang. Semua member menutup telinganya. " Ada SNSD noona ?! AAAAAAAAAAAA Betapa beruntungnya Luhan gege !"

" Eh—Luhan gege masih belum kembali ?" Tanya Suho. Member lain mengangkat bahu.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, senyum langsung mengembang di wajah imut Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan pergi keluar.

-fairy tale-

" Yoboseo ? Luhan gege ?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. " Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu ,"

A/N: Haloooo ceman ceman(?) exostan, exotic, moist, exost, dsb. Saya datang membawakan fiksi aneh ber-cast member exo~ bias saya kris dan chanyeol, dan saya suka pairing baekyeol dan krishan , *kagak nanya* ini untuk pertama kalinya saya posting fic exo. read dan review fic ini ya ceman ceman '3')/ kritik dan saran di terima, tapi untuk kritik bahasanya yang sewajarnya saja oke. Inget ini cuman fiksi belaka,bukan beneran~ WE ARE ONE ! CIAAAAAT *didepak tao pake tongkat wushu*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fairy Tale (1/?)

Rating: T / PG

Genre: Comedy, Drama

Disclaimer: I just own the plot

Summary: Apa jadinya ketika member EXO ditantang untuk berakting memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng ? Ternyata naskah dalam cerita berbeda jauh dengan dongeng yang sebenarnya, dan mereka disatukan dalam satu kastil !

Warning ! YAOI (mungkin), Typo(s), cerita aneh dan pasaran, OOC, dsb. Don't like, just click 'back' button.

Baekhyun menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya—setelah keluar dari van tempat merias wajah. Sebuah setting kastil megah, sangat mirip dengan aslinya. " Uwaaaaaaaaaaahh !"

" Hey Baekkie-ah, jangan memperlihatkan sisi norak-mu deh !" Seru Chanyeol dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh, hendak protes tapi tiba-tiba ia terperangah melihat sosok pangeran di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan jubah putih. Sebuah mahkota bertengger di kepalanya. Sebuah replika pedang tersangkut di bagian kiri pinggangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih nampak termangu melihatnya.

" Bagaimana penampilanku ? Mempesona bukan ?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

" Tidak !" Seru baekhyun cepat, ia mencibil.

" Bohong ! Hahaha coba lihat dirimu, pakaian macam apa itu ? Bukankah snow white tidak seharusnya berdandan seperti itu ? Kau lebih mirip pembantu rumah tangga ! Hahaha !" Ejek Chanyeol, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengamati baju yang tengah ia pakai. Memang tidak selayaknya seorang putri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ikuti saja ceritanya.

" Biar saja ! Mau seperti apapun gayaku, tapi aku tetap keren kok !"

" Tapi tidak sekeren aku ! Hahaha—"

" Uwaaaaah wufan gege !" Potong Baekhyun ketika Kris keluar dari van. Kris sudah lengkap dengan pakaian pangerannya, masih memengang kertas yang bertuliskan naskah, dan menghafalkan dialognya. Mata Baekhyun menatap Kris berbinar. Kris mendongak dan memberikan 'wink' nya pada Baekhyun.

" Omo ! Aku lama-lama bisa mati ! Wufan gege keren sekali ! Dia lebih keren daripada kau Chanyeollie !" Seru Baekhyun. Sedangkan orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di sembarang kursi.

" Jelas aku yang lebih keren, lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi daripada Wufan gege !" Seru Chanyeol sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Ah—aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Taeyeon-Jessica-Tiffany noona .." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun menggubris perkataan Chanyeol.

Kai keluar dari van dengan muka masam. Ia mengenakan pakaian lusuh dan membawa tongkat kayu, ia bertelanjang kaki dan membawa sekeranjang apel. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi face painting percis seperti MV MAMA. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa keras. Chanyeol menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sedangkan Baekhyun memegangi perutnya.

Kai memutar bola matanya. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MANA ADA NENEK SIHIR SEPERTI ITU !"

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Seru Xiumin-Lay-Sehun bersamaan ketika keluar dari van dan menatap Kai. Sedangkan DO hanya membulatkan matanya dengan mulut menganga. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber keributan dan melihat ke arah Kai bergantian, kemudian dengan datarnya ia kembali menghafal dialognya.

" Astaga Jongin-ah ! Kau bahkan lebih buruk daripada gambaran Wufan gege !" Seru Chanyeol dan tertawa kencang. Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap segera menutup mulutnya. " Ups ,"

" Apa aku terlihat aneh ?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari van. Semua orang menatapnya, terpesona. Sebuah gaun bernuansa biru-kuning dan mahkota.

" Memangnya ada pemeran wanita lain selain SNSD noona ?" Tanya Kris datar. Baekhyun menyikut lengan Kris. " Psstt—itu Luhan gege ," Bisiknya.

" Luhan ?" Kris membelakkan matanya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Kostum ini sangat berat hyung !" Seru Tao yang baru saja keluar dari van. Ia menggunakan kostum panda dengan baju pangeran dan jubah merah. Kepalanya tertutupi oleh kepala panda, kecuali pada bagian wajah. Pada bagian mata, hidung dan bibirnya diwarnai hitam seperti panda pada umumnya.

" Tao gege mirip badut di Disney !" Seru Sehun dengan senyum bahagia. " Benarkah ?" Tanya Tao tak kalah bahagianya.

" Syukurlah, semoga dengan ini aku bisa lebih menghayati peranku ," Ucap Tao kelewat polos. " Sehun cantik sekali ,"

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Sehun malu-malu. Member EXO lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan mendengarkan percakapan kedua maknae EXO yang memang kelewat polos.

" AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAAAAARRR !" Seru suara yang sangat familiar di telinga orang-orang.

" Padahal hanya teriak, tapi kedengarannya sudah sangat merdu ," Gumam Luhan.

" Ayo Jongdae-yah ," Sembari mendorong Chen keluar dari van—menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kemudian Suho keluar dari van, bersama dengan sang manager di belakang Chen.

" Jongdae ?" Gumam Xiumin saat melihat Chen keluar dengan menggunakan kostum ballerina, mahkota dan tak lupa tongkat sihir. Sedangkan dibelakangnya ada Suho yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan sang manager. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan pangeran, hanya saja tidak menggunakan mahkota, melainkan topi kerajaan dan membawa sebuah gulungan.

" Hey Kim Jongdae ! Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada aku !" Seru Kai kemudian disambut dengan tawa member EXO lainnya. Chen menurunkan tangannya, ia menatap Kai dan cemberut.

" Hey anak-anak, ayo berkumpul !" Seru sang manager. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan member EXO untuk berhimpun.

" Oke anak-anak, kita lakukan yang terbaik. Kameranya memang tidak terlihat, maka dari itu, beraktinglah senatural mungkin. Kalian akan dilibatkan dalam 3 cerita di dalam tempat yang sama. Dan hati-hati dengan barang-barangnya, itu mahal—" Ucap sang manager. " Bagaimana, apakah kalian sudah siap ?"

" Hn, hyung. Baiklah, EXO—"

" WE ARE ONE !"

Itulah yel terakhir yang terdengar sebelum para member EXO diberi pengarahan dan ditempatkan ke latar masing-masing cerita.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: *bow* maafkan untuk chapter ini kelewat pendek, tapi untuk yang selanjutnya saya pasti post yang lebih panjang lagi~ read and review cerita ini ya ceman ceman '3')/ kritik dan saran di terima, tapi untuk kritik bahasanya yang sewajarnya saja oke. Inget ini cuman fiksi belaka,bukan beneran~

Oh iya disini ada sedikit ralat. Saya lupa kalau chanyeol jadi pangeran yang ada di Cinderella, jadi Suho bukan asisten Kris tapi asistennya Chanyeol~

PAI PAI~ WE ARE ONE ! CIHUY~ *ngilang*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fairy Tale

Rating: T / PG

Genre: Comedy, Drama

Disclaimer: I just own the plot

Summary: Apa jadinya ketika member EXO ditantang untuk berakting memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng ? Ternyata naskah dalam cerita berbeda jauh dengan dongeng yang sebenarnya, dan mereka disatukan dalam satu kastil !

-Beauty and the Beast-

Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan, dengan mata indah, kaya raya, berkarisma, keren, kece, dingin dan indah dipandang mata. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpukau karena pesonanya yang tiada tara. Siapa sangka, pangeran yang dikenal dengan nama Hwang Zitao ini sangat menyukai panda, sampai-sampai ia mengkoleksi semua boneka panda, baju-bajunya panda, handuk panda, di dinding-dinding kastilnya penuh dengan panda. Ia bahkan mengoleksi DVD bajakan Kungfu Panda, dari Kungfu panda 1, Kungfu Panda 2, Kungfu panda Shippuden, sampai Kungfu Panda season RAMADHAN.

" Woy ! Narator macam apa ini ?!" Seru Tao. *abaikan*

TOK TOROKTOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu kastil berkumandang(?) dengan jelas. Pangeran Hwang Zitao yang masih asik menata boneka-boneka panda yang unyu itu dengan rapih di meja meja makan (untuk jamuan makan siang ceritanya), ia bergegas keluar dan mengecek siapakah gerangan yang mengganggu hari-hari indahnya dengan panda tercintanya.

" Pangeran Hwang Zitao nya ada ?" Tanya seorang nenek-nenek renta dengan pakaian lusuh, tapi kulit wajah masih singset seperti wanita berumur 20 tahun (sepertinya nenek-nenek ini pake ponds flawless white biar keliatan 10 tahun lebih muda), dengan kulit hitam eksotis dan muka coreng moreng seperti tentara.

" Pangerannya lagi….KERAMASSSSSS ," Ucap Tao sambil kibas poni. Nenek-nenek itupun keselek angkot(?) *abaikan*

" Ciyus ? Miapah ? Enelan ? Cungguh ?" Tanya nenek itu sambil kibas kibas bulu mata.

" Kai….. Ciyus ini kamoooh ?! Dari mandosdos aja ? Sumpfeh deh looooh ! Kenaposah kamoh jadi alay begindang ?" Tanya Tao yang ga sadar diri.

" Ehm ," Narator berdehem entah dari mana asal muasalnya.

" Maaf tor, saya lupa diri—mental saya dulu kambuh lagi kaaaaaan—" Ucap Tao kemudian berdehem pelan. " Ehehem—iya dengan Hwang Zitao disini. Ada apa gerangan ?"

" Boleh minta sedekahnya nak ? Nenek lapar, sudah 80 tahun nenek hidup di dunia ini belum pernah menyentuh yang namanya beras ,"

" Kalau nasi udah nek ?"

" Udah, sering. Barusan banget malah, dikasih konsumsi sama manager—" Ucap nenek Kai yang malah curhat colongan.

" Yaudah deh nek, sebentar ya. Aku bawain makanan ," Tao segera masuk ke kastil untuk mengambil beberapa makanan untuk sang nenek.

" Ini nek, ada beras ," Tao menggerek 2 karung beras dan menyuruh nenek itu memanggul karung-karung itu(?).

" Ini ada ayam. Masih hidup loh nek, tinggal disembelih baru bisa dimasak. Tapi kalau nenek mau makan hidup-hidup juga gapapa sih. Emang masalah buat guweh ?!" Ucap Tao sembari memberikan 12 ekor ayam beserta kandang-kandangnya pada nenek itu.

" Ini ada buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuranan, masih segar loh !" Ucap Tao dan menyerahkan buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran itu beserta gerobak dan tukang dagangnya.

" Terus ini nek, aku punya kartu kredit punya papah Sooman. Takut-takut nenek kenapa-kenapa bawa aja nek ," Ucap Tao dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada nenek tersebut.

" Ini sih KTP onta !" Seru nenek Kai yang sudah emosi to the max. " Eh betewe, makasih yah semuanya. Paling 2-3 hari juga udah habislah—"

" Ebuseh dipake apaan tuh sampe abis gitu ?!"

" Biasalah, nenek kan punya 1, kakak, 2 adik, 3 suami. 14 anak, dan 132 cucu ," Ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

" _**Jangan-jangan nenek-nenek ini eyang subur versi ceweknya lagi ? Jangan-jangan dia lagi nyari suami baru dan ngincer gue ? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" **_pikir Tao.

" Apa masih ada sesuatu yang nenek butuhkan ? Kalau engga lagi, aku mau makan siang sama panda-panda aku. Kasian mereka belum makan 2 jam " Ucap Tao buru-buru karena pikiran anehnya udah mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

" Cuman satu permintaan lagi aja ,"

" Apa itu ?"

" Suapin nenek eaaaa ?" Ucap nenek itu sambil mengerling. Tao membulatkan matanya, " UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ?!"

" Biasa aja kale ngomongnya gausah pake kuah !" Seru nenek Kai yang sedang mengelap wajahnya yang terkena air-air surga(?) dengan tisu basah *ebuseh gaya bener yak-_-*

" NEK ! ASTAJIM NEK ! INGET UMUR NEK ! HELOOOOO GUE NYUAPIN ELOH ?! PEHLIS DEH EA, APA KATA DUNIA NTAR ?! KARISMA GUE MAU DI BAWA KEMANA ?!" Seru Tao sambil sujud sembah kepada sang nenek. Jelas Pangeran Tao yang tampan dan perkasa murka karena tidak ingin karismanya sebagai pangeran turun gara-gara nyuapin nenek-nenek.

" JADI KAMOH GAK MAO ?!"

CTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR (membahana badai) *abaikan*

Seketika halilintar saling sambar menyambar. Dan langit yang cerah menjadi kelabu ditututpi awan hitam. Dan setitik cahaya menyinari sang nenek, yang kemudian…..

" JUKGO JUGIGO SSAUGO OECHIGO IGEON JEONJAENGI ANIYA ! (dowajwoyo mamamamamamamama turn back kkaedatge mamamamamamamama rolling back) BAKGO CHIGO PYEONEUL NANUGO SSAUGO IGEON GEIMDO ANIYA (dowajwoyo mamamamamamamama turn back)"

" YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Tiba-tiba kastil Tao yang cantik dan indah berubah menjadi kastil tua yang menyeramkan dan tak terurus. Tumbuhan rambat menjalari bagian atas kastil, dan ilalang-ilalang menutupi kastil. Sedangkan Tao masih shock karena tadi ada show dadakan.

POFFFFFFFFFF

Tiba-tiba Tao berubah menjadi seekor panda yang lucu to the max.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! RASAKAN AKIBATNYA KARENA KAU JADI ANAK DURHAKA PADA NENEKNYA SENDIRI ! HAHAH !" Seru nenek Kai dan tertawa tak terkendali(?).

" Neneknya sendiri ?" Tanya Tao bingung.

" Sebenarnya cucuku ada 133, bukan 132, karena kau adalah cucu terakhirku ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK ! MENGAPA HIDUPKU KEJAM SEPERTI INI ?! YA ALLOH MAAPIN AIM YA ALLOH, AIM JANJI AIM GA AKAN JAHATIN CAPA-CAPA LAGI. TAPI AIM GAMAU JADI CUCUNYA NENEK INI—DIA GILA !" ratap Tao.

" Tao, lo ga akan nanya ke gue gimana caranya buat balik seperti semula ?" Bisik Kai.

" Oh iya gue kelupaan—" Ucap Tao sambil ngegaruk kepalanya yang ketombean(?). " Wahai nenek lampir titisannya gerandong dan anak buah embah jambrong~ Bagaimanakah cara supaya aku bisa kembali ke wujudku yang semula ?"

" Caranya gampang ! Tinggal ketik REG (spasi) KAI (spasi) GANTENG BEUD kirim ke nope gue. Lo punya kan ?"

" Yang ini bukan ?" Tanya Tao yang sudah bersiap dengan ponselnya

" IH LO KUDET BEUD ! GUE KAN UDAH GANTI NOPEEEEH !"

" Yaudah berapa-berapa nomernya ?"

" Ehm ," Ucap sang narrator yang entah dari mana, menginterupsi kegiatan improvisasi diantara Kai dan Tao.

" Kau mau tahu cara agar kembali ke wujudmu yang semula ?! HAHA Temukan cinta sejatimu !"

" Gimana caranya ?"

" Caranya ? Gampang ! Tinggal ketik REG (spasi) KAI (spasi) GANTENG—"

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY !" Seru narrator yang udah keburu emosi level 9000, gara-gara Kai yang demen promosi.

" Ehm—oke, caranya ? Ya terserah lo ! Emang masalah buat gue ?! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Seru nenek Kai yang menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Tao yang ber-sweet drop ria.

-Snow White-

Di suatu kastil yang megah, hiduplah seorang ratu yang cantiknya sudah melebihi SNI(?). Ia sedang asik berpose-pose di depan cermin.

" Wahai cermin ajaib ! Siapakah wanita termolek, aduhai, sekseh, gahol, canteks, imut, unyu-unyu lutu nawawaw dan cetar membahenol badai halilintar terbang ke awang-awang bersama dengan para dewa-dewi di muka bumi ini ?" Tanya DO di depan cermin ajaib sambil pose-pose ala Angelina Jolie.

" Cuman satu didunia ini wanita yang tercantik qaqaaaaa ," Ucap cermin ajaib selayaknya applikasi Simsimi buat para jomblowers pengguna android *author dibantai*

" SIAPA DIA ?! AKU KAN ?! AKUUUUU ! KATAKAAAAAAAN !" Seru DO ganyante sambil mengoyang-goyangkan cermin ajaib, sampai si cermin goyang dombret(?)

" EBUSEH LU UDAH KEPEDEAN, NYOLOT, MELOTOT PULA !" Seru sang cermin.

" Oiye maap, abisnya elu sih lama amet ngejawab juga !"

" Oke gue jawab. Yang cantik cuman adinda snow white tercintrong ~~"

" UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?! KENAPA BUKAN GUE ?!" Seru DO muncrat 2 ember.

" Ya berarti elu kagak cantik ,"

" EH LO CUMAN KACA DOANG. GUE BELI DI EMPERAN JUGA BISA KALI. LAMA-LAMA GUE PECAHIN JUGA DEH LO AMPE HANCURRR CURR CURR CUURRRRR !" Ancam DO.

" Eh nyonya, masa sih cantik-cantik emosian ? Nanti cantiknya luntur dong ke akikah~"

" Eh dengerin ya, cantik gue tuh permanen. Udah dikunci-gembok-rantai-bebas ! Jadi kaga ada sejarahnya kecantikan gue luntur tur tur turrrrr !"

" Tapi masih kalah sama adinda snow white tuh ," Gumam cermin.

" APA LO KATE ?" Seru DO dengan mata yang sudah berapi-api. Tangannya sudah bersiap membawa palu yang berhasil ia curi dari gedung KPK di Indonesia(?).

" KAGAK NYONYAAAA !"

" CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT !"

-Cinderella-

Baekhyun masih berjalan-jalan mengitari replika kastil yang begitu megah dan mirip dengan aslinya. Sebenarnya sih bukan jalan-jalan santai maksudnya, ia ingin mencari idolanya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Taeyeon – Tiffany – Jessica yang katanya akan ikut serta memeriahkan cerita ini jadi kakak tiri yang jahat.

Akhirnya ia menemukan objek yang dicarinya berada di kamar, mereka sedang asik berbincang. Baekhyun hampir saja membukakan pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka sedikit untuk menyapa noona-noona kesayangan-nya itu, namun sebuah suara mengganggu telinganya.

" CINDERELLAAAAAAAAA !" Panggil suara tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menutup telinganya, dan kembali ke aktifitas mengintipi noona-noona cantik itu.

" CINDERELAAAAAAAAAAA !" Panggil suara itu lagi, tapi kini rasanya lebih dekat.

" Ih apaan sih ? Berisik amat ! Mana sih yang namanya Cinderella ? Kalau dipanggil harusnya nyamperin, biar ga berisik !" Omel Baekhyun.

" WOY ! LO DENGER GUE GA ?!" Seru suara itu lagi, sebuah tepukan kasar mendarat di punggung Baekhyun.

" Eh—yixing gege.. Nyari siapa ? Udah daripada manggilin Cinderella yang kaga jelas orangnya dimana dan lagi apa, mending ikut gue ngintipin noona-noona. Hihihi—"

" Eh semprul, se-pelupa-pelupanya gue, gue juga masih inget kali peran-peran member lain !" Ucap Lay percaya diri. " Nih ya, dengerin. Sehun jadi pedagang kaki lima, Jongin jadi si tegar yang udah dewasa, Kris gege jadi tukang parkir, Tao jadi gembel, Luhan gege jadi tukang mulung, Xiumin gege jadi—"

" Ah udah elu ngaco gege !" Seru Baekhyun. " Yang bener tuh Tao jadi panda, Kris jadi pangeran, Chanyeol jadi pangeran, Jongin nenek sihir, DO ratu, Chen jadi bidadari, Xiumin gege ayahnya belle, Sehun jadi Bella, Baekhyun jadi Snow White, Luhan jadi Cinderella, Kai sebagai nenek sihir, Suho hyung jadi Patih, Lay ibu tiri Cinderella—"

" Nah Luhan gege mana kan dia cinderella-nya ko jadi kamu sih yang ada disini ?" Tanya Lay yang sukses membuat Baekhyun nyengir jail.

" Dia tukeran peran sama aku—hehe—"

" Loh kok ?!"

" Iya, udahlah nanti aja ceritanya PUANJAAAAAAANG BEUD ! Hehe ,"

" Berarti kamu Cinderella kan ?" Tanya Lay sambil tersenyum jahat.

GULP. Baekhyun menelan ludah. _**" Firasat gaenak nih !"**_

" BYUN BAEKHYUN ! PANTESAN EYELINER GUE HABIS ! GARA-GARA ADA ELU YE ! COBA KALAU LUHAN GEGE YANG JADI CINDERELLA NYA !"

" Ada ribut-ribut apa sih ?" Tanya 3 gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, tak lain tak bukan adalah Taeyeon-Tiffany-Jessica.

" Eh—noona hehehe ," Sapa Baekhyun sambil mesem-mesem gajelas.

" Ladies, coba tebak apa yang Cinderella baru saja perbuat ?! Dia ngabisin eyeliner kita masa !" Seru Lay sambil mengeluarkan 3 lusin wadah eyeliner yang sudah kosong. Ketiga gadis cantik itu memandang mata Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi eyeliner seperti ojan di sketsa. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

" EYELINER-EYELINER-KU YANG CANTIK ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!" Seru para gadis bersamaan.

" Maaf ya noona-noona ku yang cantik. Abisnya aku gakuat kalau liat ada eyeliner nganggur—" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu puppy eyes. Namun sayang, sama sekali TIDAK MEMPAN.

" Eh—eh ampun noona-noonaku yang cantik, aku rela deh melakukan apapun supaya kalian ga marah lagi~"

" Ciyus ?" Tanya Taeyeon, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Enelan ?" Tanya Jessica, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Miapah ?" Kali ini Tiffany yang bertanya.

" DEMI LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR *efek ledakan api dicampur bensin*

*Ditempat Luhan*

Luhan sedang asik bermain dengan cacing-cacing kebon, tiba-tiba pendengaranya menangkap suara yang bisa membuat gendang telinganya sobek.

" DEMI LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !"

" Ebuseh apaan tuh ?" Tanya Luhan dan menatap sekitarnya. Ia mengorek-ngorek telinganya. " Gue ga budeg kan ? Masa iya sih Arya Wiguna manggil-manggil gue ? Ntar gue terlibat skandal lagi sama mbah kubur ,"

*Kembali ke Cinderella*

" Biasa aja kale, lo mau adu suara sama kita-kita yang suaranya udah cetar melebihi trio macan ?" Ucap Taeyeon.

" Eh—engga kok noona. Suara kalian itu yang terbaik—hehe ,"

" Yaudah back to topic ya ," Ucap Tiffany. " Kamu beneran mau nurutin apa yang kita mau ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kini evil smirk sudah terpatri di wajah Tae-Ti-Ca(?).

" Pertama-tama—beresin dulu kamar kita ," Ucap Jessica dan membukakan pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada kamar yang sudah nampak seperti kapal titanic yang hancur lebur terkena es. " UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ?!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: gimana rame ga chingu ? atau garing kayak ayam crispy diiklannya mba Fitri tropica ? ._.a *bowed* maaf kalau bahasanya tiba-tiba beda dari chapter 1 sama 2, ga formal dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan BIYBDB (bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar atau dengan kata lain EYD) *ngarang* karena genrenya comedy jadi saya kurang srek kalau bahasanya formal -.- mian mian~ kritik dan saran masih diterima (asalkan membangun) no flame plis beud ^^v *ea author alay

Terimakasih untuk yang mau repot-repot ninggalin reviewnya di fic ini. Baca terus fic ini sampai tamat iyak~ XD *menghilang bersama pangeran Kris dan pangeran Chanyeol*


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fairy Tale (3/?)

Rating: T / PG

Genre: Comedy, Drama, Parody

Disclaimer: I just own the plot

Summary: Apa jadinya ketika member EXO ditantang untuk berakting memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng ? Ternyata naskah dalam cerita berbeda jauh dengan dongeng yang sebenarnya, dan mereka disatukan dalam satu kastil !

-Beauty and The beast-

Xiumin membawa kereta kuda yang berisi berkarung-karung bakpao oplosan dari kota. Kereta kudanya berjalan melewati hutan terlarang. Tak disangka-sangka beberapa srigala datang dan hendak menyerangnya.

" GEURAE WOLF NAEGA WOLF AUUUUUUU AH SARANGHAEYO !" Xiumin malah nyanyi, dan srigala-srigala itu langsung cengo sebelum nyerang Xiumin.

" Halo ceman-ceman~ kalian srigala kan ? Berarti kalian temen-temen gue, tapi ko kalian menghayati banget ya jadi srigalanya, sampe kostum sama mukenya juga mirip-mirip gitu. Eh liat gue bawa apa, ini bakpao oplosan dari kota loh. Jadi gue maling ini sebenernya, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, ntar gue bagiin deh atu-atu—" Xiumin bercuap-cuap ria.

Kalau saja srigala-srigala itu bisa bicara mereka pasti udah bilang, " Terus ? Masbuloh ?"

"—kata orang yang bikin skenario, gue mesti ke kastil gede gitu, gatau deh gedenya bakalan bisa nandingin badan gue atau engga. Katanya di dalem situ ada bakpao segede kapal selam—tapi gue belum pernah liat kapal selam sih, jadi gue gatau bakpaonya segede apaan. Tapi gapapa deh yang penting bakpao kan—"

" AH BACOT LU !" Seru srigala-srigala itu yang gatau kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ngomong gitu. " SORRY SORRY TO SAY YE, KITE-KITE INI EMANG SRIGALA BENERAN !"

" Hah ?" Xiumin dan kudanya cengo bersamaan. " Da, ku—kuda, LARIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Kuda Xiumin melesat kencang, tapi sayang, kudanya kelelahan karena badan Xiumin lebih berat daripada karung-karung bakpao oplosan.

" Eh turun lo, cape gue bawa lo. BERAT BEUD !" Seru kudanya.

" Heh ! Lo mau durhaka sama majikan hah ?! Ga akan gue kasih bakpao baru tau rasa lo !"

" WOY ! KUDA GA MAKAN BAKPAO SOMPLAK !" Seru si Kuda sewot.

" Oh iyeye, khilaf gue khilaf—"

" Udahlah ! Di skenario kan gue tinggalin lo disini. Ntar lo cari kastilnya. Ngerti ?"

" Oh oke sip ,"

" Yaudah gue duluan ya, bye-bye ,"

" Dadaaaaaahh ! Muah muah ! :* " Xiumin kiss bye-kiss bye ke si kuda. Si kuda buru-buru pergi sebelum keselek cintanya Xiumin.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya. " Ebuseh, gue lupa itu kuda kan bawa bakpao gue ,"

" WOOOOOOOOOYYY ! BALIK LO KESINI KUDA LUMPING ! BAKPAO-BAKPAO GUE MAU LO BAWA KEMANA WOYY ! ETDAH SOMPLAK LO !" Dengus Xiumin yang akhirnya pasrah juga.

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya, sebenernya sih gatau kemana. Tapi dia ngeliat tanda panah di pohon-pohon yang mengarahin dia ke kastil. Dan akhirnya sampailah dia di kastil yang ada di skenario.

Xiumin membuka gerbang yang besar itu dan masuk ke dalam kastil. Dia membuka pintu kastil yang luar binasa gede itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya.

NGEEEEEEEEKKKKKK

Suara decitan pintu yang bergesekan dengan lantai keramik indah di kastil itu.

" SPADAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !" Seru Xiumin memecahkan keheningan. " ADA BAKPAO DISINI !"

Krik krik krik

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. YAEALAH ! mana ada bakpao bisa ngomong -_-

" Kayaknya di skenario bohong deh. Buktinya bakpaonya gada " Xiumin meratapi nasibnya yang naas. Tiba-tiba mata Xiumin yang antara sipit dan belo itu menemukan sebuah bakpao raksasa di tengah ruangan. *bayangin aja sendiri kayak gimana bentuknye-_-*

" WE O WE WE O WE ! WOW !" Seru Xiumin dan segera memeluk bakpao itu. " Akhirnya kita dipertemukan juga, aku yakin kamu pasti ada disini sayang~ tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk dipertemukan dan selalu bersama~ muach~" Xiumin mengecup-ngecup bakpao itu.

" WOY ! SIAPA NTU ?!" Seru seseorang dari tangga atas. Xiumin menoleh dan segera memeluk bakpaonya erat-erat walaupun ga kepeluk semua. Orang itu segera turun dari tangga. Jubahnya yang terjuntai, ga sengaja keeinjek sampe-sampe orang itu jatoh guling-guling ke bawah.

" ASTOGE APAAN TUH ?!" Seru Xiumin dan nyamperin seonggok manusia yang gajelas bentuknya.

" Ebuseh—sakit bener ," Dengus onggokan manusia itu. Ia membalikkan badannya yang udah ngejungkir.

" Tao ? Ini kamu kan ?"

" Eh—Minseok hyung, lagi ngapain disini ?"

" Gue kesini gara-gara katanya disini ada bakpao gede banget ! Tapi barusan gue sempet dihadang sama srigala-srigala lapar, untunya gue udah hajar srigala-srigala ntu dengan segenap kekuatan gue ," Ucap Xiumin yang boong banget. " Ntu srigala ampe sujud sembah ama gue coba ! HAHAHA Hebat kan gue !"

" Boong banget ," Dengus Tao pelan.

" Hah ? Lu ngomong sesuatu, Tao ?"

Tao buru-buru ngegeleng. " Engga hyung, cuman nanya aja hyung tau dari mana disini ada bakpao? Hehe ,"

Xiumin cepet-cepet narik Tao keluar. " Gegara itutuh !" Ucap Xiumin sambil nunjuk panah gede yang nunjuk ke kastil itu dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang bertuliskan 'disini ada bakpao segede kapal selam loh'.

" Astajim ko gue kaga tau ya ada tulisan alay diluar kastil gue. Malu-maluin dah ," degus Tao ketika Xiumin mengajaknya kembali ke dalam kastil.

" Lo sendiri ngapain gegulingan disini ?"

" Gue jatoh somplak-_-" Dengus Tao. Xiumin hanya tertawa hambar.

" Eh daripada lo stress gegara jatoh barusan, mending kita makan bakpao, gue baru nemuin bakpao itu tuh !" Xiumin menunjuk Bakpao yang udah tinggal 5/6 nya soalnya dia comotin barusan.

" ASTAGOH ! ITU BAKPAO YANG GUE BUAT SELAMA DUA TAON NON STOP PAGI-SIANG-SORE-MALEM AMPE-AMPE MATA GUE EKSOTIS GINI ! LU MAKAN HYUNG ?!"

Xiumin mengangguk.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK !" Seru Tao dramatis.

" Udah cukup gue dikerjain nenek-nenek dan narrator gila, sekarang elu makan bakpao gue, mahakarya gue yang cantik dan indah—" Ratap Tao. Dia mengelus-elus bakpao dagingnya.

" POKOKNYA LO HARUS GUE SEKAP SEKARANG !" Seru Tao, Xiumin cengo. " TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

-Cinderella-

" Baekhyun hyung lagi ngapain disini ?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan mata yang berair. " HUWAAAAAAAAA ! SEHUN-AAAAAHHH !"

" Eh kok bajunya gitu sih hyung ? Kayak pembantu-pembantu di Indonesia gitu. Kok nyuci di pinggir kali sih ? Kayak orang-orang perkampungan aja. Kok mukanya melas-melas gitu sih ? Kayak gembel-gembel Indonesia aja ," Kata Sehun kelewat polos. *tendang Sehun rame-rame*

" AKU DISIKSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara 8 oktaf(?). Seketika Sehun cengo dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan berupa ingus(?).

" Baekhyun hyung kayaknya udah ngerobek gendang telinga Sehun deh ," Ucap Sehun sembari memunguti robekan-robekan dari gendang telinganya yang berserakan(?).

" Mian, mian—" Ucap Baekhyun.

" Ayo cerita sama aku :3 " Ucap Sehun sembari cengar-cengir gajelas.

" Jadi gini ceritanya.."

**FLASHBACK**

" _**Ladies, coba tebak apa yang Cinderella baru saja perbuat ?! Dia ngabisin eyeliner kita masa !" Seru Lay sambil mengeluarkan 3 lusin wadah eyeliner yang sudah kosong. Ketiga gadis cantik itu memandang mata Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi eyeliner seperti ojan di sketsa. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.**_

" _**EYELINER-EYELINER-KU YANG CANTIK ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?!" Seru para gadis bersamaan. **_

" _**Maaf ya noona-noona ku yang cantik. Abisnya aku gakuat kalau liat ada eyeliner nganggur—"**_

" _**Kamu beneran mau nurutin apa yang kita mau ?"**_

" _**Pertama-tama—beresin dulu kamar kita ," Ucap Jessica dan membukakan pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.**_

" _**UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ?!"**_

" _**Udah beres-beres kamar, langsung beli kutek(?) ke toko haji muhidin oke, jangan ke toko tulang togu, gue gasuka sama dia ," Ucap Jessica.**_

" _**Pokoknya habis itu dia harus pergi ke tempat isi ulang(?) eyeliner !" Seru Taeyeon.**_

" _**Dan dia wajib cuci baju-baju gue yang baunya mirip sama kaos kaki yang habis nyemplung ke jamban !" Seru Tiffany.**_

" _**NGERTI ?!" Seru Tae-Ti-Ca(?) bersamaan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.**_

" _**Ehm—emak Lay belum ngasih perintah nih ," Ucap Lay sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun. " Sebagai emak yang cantik, baik, lucu, imut, bersahaja, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan jadi panutan semua ibu-ibu di dunia ini, gue cuman mau minta beresin gudang, lap genteng ampe bersih, sikat WC ampe kinclong, cuci piring-piring plastik ampe piringnya berubah jadi piring kaca(?) dan yang terakhir, bersiin kolam ikan di depan rumah—"**_

" _**NYAK ! AMPUN DEH ! ITU BUKAN KOLAM IKAN ! ITU SOLOKAN GEDE YANG NGELILINGIN INI KASTIL ! EBUSEH !" Seru Baekhyun setelah mendengar titah dari sang ibunda tercinta.**_

" _**KAGA MAO TAU !"**_

" _**Yaudin deh—" Ucap Baekhyun pasrah sembari meratapi nasibnya.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" Kok kayak cerita Cinderella ya ?"

" ASTOGEH ! EMANG CINDERELLA KALEEEEE ! KEMANA AJE LOOOOO ?!"

" HAH ? CINDERELLA ? BUKANNYA LUHAN GEGE YANG HARUSNYA JADI CINDERELLA ?!" Seru Sehun ganyante.

" I—iya ,"

" Terus kenapa Baekhyun hyung bisa jadi Cinderella ?"

" Gini ceritanya.."

**FLASHBACK**

" _**Ah iya aku hampir saja lupa membacakannya. SHINee dan TVXQ sunbae akan menjadi kurcaci bersama. Taeyeon-Jessica-Tiffanny noona akan menjadi saudara tiri Cinderella—"**_

" _**APAAAAAAAAA ?!" Seru Baekhyun dengan lantang. Semua member menutup telinganya. " Ada SNSD noona ?! AAAAAAAAAAAA Betapa beruntungnya Luhan gege !"**_

" _**Eh—Luhan gege masih belum kembali ?" Tanya Suho. Member lain mengangkat bahu.**_

_**Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, senyum langsung mengembang di wajah imut Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan pergi keluar.**_

_**Dengan cepat jemari Baekhyun mengetik nomor ponsel Luhan yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.**_

" _**Yoboseo ? Luhan gege ?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. " Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu ,"**_

" _**Ugh—aduh—"**_

_**PRET**_

" _**Mmppphh—apaan ? Cepet ngomong ! Aduh !"**_

_**PRET**_

" _**Astagoh gege, baunya sampe sini !" Baekhyun menutup hidungnya.**_

" _**Lebe lo !"**_

_**PRET**_

" _**Beuh ! Ciyus gege, demi Luhan !"**_

" _**Apelo nyebut-nyebut nama gue ?"**_

" _**Kaga gege ,"**_

" _**Yaudah lo barusan mau ngomong apaan ? Aduh gakuat gue—"**_

_**PRET PREEEET**_

_**Kalau bukan karena ide brilian Baekhyun, dia pasti udah matiin teleponnya. Tapi apalah daya, Baekhyun tak kuasa..**_

" _**Duh gege—cebok dulu gih ,"**_

" _**Baekhyunnie, ini masih belum kelar, padahal gue udah tiga kloter dan nyaris 2 jam gue diem di WC ! Tapi perut gue masih aja ngadat !"**_

" _**Oh yaudin deh ,"**_

" _**Tadi lo mau ngomong apaan ?"**_

_**PREEEEETT**_

" _**Hmmpp—gini gege, Sooman-ahjusshi ngasih hiburan ke kita ,"**_

" _**HAH ?! BENERAN LOH ! ADUH—"**_

_**PREEEEEEEEEEEETTT**_

" _**Udah deh gege, gausah heboh dulu ," Dengus Baekhyun.**_

" _**Oke sorry-sorry, lanjut.."**_

" _**Kita disuruh akting meranin tokoh-tokoh di dunia dongeng. Nah aku dapet Snow White dan Luhan gege jadi Cinderella ,"**_

" _**Ya terus ? Masbuloh ?"**_

" _**Plis deh gege, masih mau dengerin gaaaaa ?"**_

" _**Oke-oke, lanjut.."**_

" _**Masalah utamanya, jadi Cinderella itu gaenak, disuruh nyuci piring, nyapu, ngepel, beres-beres rumah. Semacam babu gitu deh. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, yang meranin jadi sodara tirinya Cinderella itu mpok Nori, Omas sama Nunung coba !"**_

" _**Astagojim. Dibayar berapa mereka buat meranin gituan ? -_-" Dengus Luhan.**_

" _**Ehm—gini gege, mau ga tukeran peran sama aku ? Luhan gege yang jadi Snow White dan aku yang jadi Cinderella. Soalnya Snow White kan kerjaannya enak, tinggal makan apel terus tidur. Kapan lagi Luhan gege dikasih waktu buat tidur dan dibayar sama Sooman-ahjusshi ?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.**_

" _**Aduh—" PREEEET. " Gue sih gamasalah kalau jadi Cinderella—"**_

" _**HAH ? APA ? EH GEGE, GUE SERIUS LOH. GAENAK BANGET JADI CINDERELLA !"**_

" _**Iya oke-oke, gue tukeran peran sama lo ," **_

" _**BENERAN GEGE ? SUMPAH CIYUS ENELAN MIAPAH ? ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKK ! LUHAN GEGE EMANG BAIK BENER DEH SUMPAHNYA ! MUACH MUACH ! MAKASIH YA GEGE !"**_

" _**Tapi ada syaratnya ,"**_

" _**Apaan tuh ?"**_

" _**Beliin gue oralit ,"**_

" _**OKE SIAP BOS !"**_

" _**Sekarang oke ?! Gue bosen stuck di WC terus ! Pai pai !"**_

" _**Dadah Luhan gege~"**_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

" Oh gitu ," Sehun mangut-mangut. " Tapi kalau Luhan gege yang jadi Cinderella, pasti dimanja banget ,"

" Loh ko gitu sih ? -_- kan diskriminasi namanya !"

" Iya abisnya mukanya IMYUUUUUUUUT BEUD sih ! Siapa juga yang ga akan manjain dia :3 mumumumuuu~" Sehun cubit-cubit pipi Baekhyun.

" Eh apaan sih lo ?!" Dengus Baekhyun dan berusaha ngelepasin tangannya Sehun.

" Lagian suruh siapa tukeran peran sama Luhan gege ,"

" Iya juga sih. Ya tapi kan kirain kaga begini ceritanya.. Abisnya ada SNSD noona—" Dengus Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Sehun. " Kamu sendiri ngapain disini ?"

" Belum dapet giliran hyung, gatau deh ceritanya gajelas banget masa. Daritadi aku udah garing krenyes-krenyes gini kayak kacang kulit garuda ," ratap Sehun.

" Sabar ya, namanya juga idup—"

" Perasaan harusnya gue deh yang ngomong gitu ke Baekhyun hyung ,"

" Ah udahlah ! Pergi aja sono ! Ngeselin lu lama-lama !" Seru Baekhyun yang udah naik pitam. Sehun berjalan sambil tertawa. " Cemungud ea nyucinya~ HAHAHAH !"

-Snow White-

" Duh kuping gue panas, semacam ada yang ngomongin deh kayaknya.." Ucap Luhan yang lagi asik mainin cacing-cacing di kebon.

-Snow White-

" Wahai cermin ajaib. Gue udah nyalon, spa, manicure pedicure, maskeran, creambath, pokoknya semuanya udah deh ! Pasti sekarang gue udah cantik beud melebihi si Snow White yang cantiknya abal-abal itu. Ya kan ? Ya kan ? Ya kan ?" Tanya ratu DO sambil naik turunin alisnya.

" Tapi cantiknya Snow White itu alami dan ga dibuat-buat qaqaaaaaaa~ pokoknya Omas, mpok nori, nunung, mak ijah, mak erot lewat deh !" Jawab cermin ajaib yang udah babak belur dipenuhi retakan-retakan disana-sini gara-gara di sikat abis sama ratu DO di chapter kemarin.

" Yaealah, lu ngebandinginnya sama yang begituan masa-_-"

" Udah deh, yang penting Snow White cantik beud, lebih dari pada qaqaaaaaaa~"

" Eh durhaka banget ya lo jadi cermin, masa gitu sih ke majikan lo. Udah gue beli mahal-mahal di tukang loak, bukannya makasih ke, muji dikit ke, malah ngehina gue—yaudahlah gue pundung !"

" Eh-eh-eh majikan jangan gitu dong~ majikan juga cantiq qoqqqqq cuman ga lebih cantik dari Snow White. Tapi kalau dibandingin sama Snow White emang jauh sih. Snow White imyuts beud ! Senyumnya juga cetar membahenol ! Jauh sih kalau ngebandingin sama yang ginian ,"

" APE LO KATE ?!" Seru ratu DO yang udah naik pitam.

" Eh—keceplosan ,"

" Hey pesuruh ! Kemari kau !" Seru ratu DO yang cantik dan rupawan tapi masih kalah sama Luhan. Seseorang yang tidak diketahui gendernya itu segera berlari menghampiri ratu DO.

" Bunuh Snow White, lalu lelepin cermin somplak ini ke sungai bengawan solo ! Ngerti lo ?!"

" Siap buketu !" Ucap orang itu sambil hormat ke ratu DO.

" Yaudah laksanain sekarang !"

" Eh-eh-eh majikanku yang cantiq jelitha tega membuangku ? Hiks ," Ratap cermin itu sembari mengeluarkan air mata yang gatau asalnya darimana soalnya cermin kan gapunya mata.

" Ah gombal lo, bullshit ! Semua bullshit !" Seru DO kaga nyante.

" Eh ratu, cantik-cantik ko ngomongnya pake kuah sih ?!" Dengus si cermin naas itu ketika muncratan-muncratan DO mengenai badannya.

" Lo udah mau dibuang masih aja banyak bacot ye ,"

" Ratu tega, hiks. Kalau tega gitu kecantikannya makin luntur deh. Mau lo ?"

" Heh kecantikan gue itu permanen ya ! Udah gue sahin ke UNESCO ! Ah udahlah bawel lu ! Heh pesuruh, cepet lu malah bengong ! Bawa cermin gila ini dari hadapan gue, dan cari cermin ajaib yang lainnya ke toko alat-alat sulap atau minta gitu ke abang Daddy Cobuzier tukang ketok magic di sebelah !"

" Baik nyonya ! Saya pergi dulu !" Ucap orang yang tidak diketahui gendernya itu dan segera membawa cermin naas itu buat dilelepin ke sungai bengawan solo.

" Eh-eh-eh ratuku yang cantik, imut, lucu, cetar membahenol badai matahari, tanah longsor, tsunami, gempa bumi, angin topan, bintang jatuh di langit utara yang terbang bersama para dewa dewi ke awing-awang ! Ratu beneran mau ngelelepin acuuuuu ?!" Ratap si cermin naas.

" Halaaa saat ginian aja muji ! Udeh lu musnah sono ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH !" Seru si ratu kegirangan.

" RATU TEGAAAAAAAAA ! HIKS HIKS ! HUHUHU ! :'( TEGAAAAAAA !"

-Snow White-

" Aduh cian banget deh gue, saking gada temennya gue ampe main sama cacing kebon gini ," Ratap Luhan.

Kris mengintip dari balik pohon, matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang asik bermain dengan cacing kebon. _**" Loh, itu kan Luhan ? Bukannya di skenario harusnya Baekhyun ? Yaudin, gapapa sih.. Gue jadi makin semangat ! Hehe—"**_

" Hey~ Suuut~ Suuuut~ Neng neng ~" Panggil abang-abang gatau darimana asalnya. Luhan yang engga merasa eneng-eneng(?) pun tidak menggubris godaan abang-abang itu.

" Neeng woy~ neeng godain aa dungs~" Panggil abang-abang itu lagi keganjenan. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan asik aja sendiri mainin cacing kebon.

" EBUSEH DAH BENERAN DEH YE ! Emang Tuhan nyiptain makhluknya kaga ada yang sempurna, CANTIK-CANTIK KO BUDEK SIH ? ASTOGEH !" Dengus laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Kris alias Wu Yifan alias Li Jiaheng, atau nama baratnya Kevin Li tapi ganti lagi jadi Kevin Wu. Set dah pasti ibunya orang kaya banget ampe bisa ngeborong 4 nama sekaligus, EMPAT LOH PEMIRSAH! EMPAT ! *author dijejelin Chanyeol* Dan keknya ini orang diijasahnya keknya yang paling panjang deh namanya.

Akhirnya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada laki-laki yang udah kesel ga ketulungan. " Eh, Wufan. Ngapain disini ?"

" Gue ? Biasalah, lagi nyari mangsa buat dipalak ,"

" Oh jadi lo preman di sekitar sini ,"

" Bukan. Gue tukang sayur disini ! Astogeeee ! Untung lu cantik, kalau engga udah gue semeleketeheme deh !"

" Apaan tuh semeleketeheme ?"

" Jurusnya si Tao ,"

" O ," Ucap Luhan dan membentuk jari tangannya menjadi huruf O.

" Y !" Seru Kris sambil pundung.

" Z !" Seru Luhan yang ga kalah nyolot.

" . "

" , "

" ! "

" ? "

" = "

" * "

" Ehem-ehem ," Narator berdehem karena pembicaraan Kris dan Luhan sudah semakin menggaje.

" Yaudah back to story okay ?" Ucap Kris dengan aksen inggrisnya yang khas. " Neng, abang mau gombalin eneng ," Kata Kris sambil mesem-mesem.

Tapi belum apa-apa Luhan udah cekikikan gajelas. " Ko tau bang ?"

" EBUSEH ! BELON NENG ! ASTOGEH ! CANTIK-CANTIK SOMPLAK LU YE !" Seru Kris yang udah naik pitam, tapi ia buru-buru menahan amarahnya soalnya kalau dia marah ntar berubah jadi angry bird.

" Ehiye maap-maap bang, eneng kaga sabar hehe ,"

" Oke, diem lu ye, gue mau gombal nih beneran !"

" Iye iye ! Lanjut bang ,"

" Neng, bapaknya tukang kebon ya ?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan udah senyum-senyum dan ngefly sendiri padahal Kris belum kelar mau ngomong apaan. " Ko tau ?"

" Abis mainannya cacing tanah !" Seru Kris sambil nunjuk tangan luhan yang megangin cacing-cacing tanah.

" Etdah gue kira mau gombalin gue. Kampret nih si bule gagal satu ," Dengus Luhan pelan, tapi Kris masih rada samar-samar denger.

" Lo ngomong apaan ?"

" Kagak, lu ganteng ," Ucap Luhan sambil maksain senyum. Tapi emang sih mau diliat dari manapun Kris emang gantengnya tiada tara, ga ketulungan, ga terbatas, dan kelewatan. Untungnya dia kaga narsis kayak Chanyeol.

*ditempat Chanyeol berada*

PREEEEEETTT

" Buset dah kayaknya gue masuk angin deh ," Ucap Chanyeol pasca kentut. " ETDAH BAUNYA UDAH MIRIP-MIRIP BANGKE MASA !" Serunya ketika mencium bau kentutnya sendiri dan seketika pingsan.

*kembali ke Snow White*

" Neng, bapanya tukang cendol ya ?" Tanya Kris sambil naik turunin alisnya.

" Barusan gue gagal digombalin, berarti sekarang pasti gombal beneran !" Batin Luhan sambil mesem-mesem gajelas.

" Ko tau ?"

" Abang barusan beli cendol belum bayar neng. Hehe—jangan bilang-bilang sama babeh eneng ya neng," Kata Kris si raja gagal gombal.

" Bang ?"

" Iye neng ?"

" Mata abang kayaknya belum pernah kelilipan cacing kebon deh ," Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum mengerikan. *bayangin aja aegyo nya Luhan yang melotot sambil senyum. Ngeri kan ?* *author dicekek Luhan*

" Sebenernya sih udah neng, waktu itu kan abang lagi main gombal-gombalan sama temen abang, nah dia nanya 'tau rasanya kelilipan cacing kebon ?' ya abang penasaran aja neng, jadi aja abang masukin cacing kebonnya ke mata abang. Nih liat sekarang mata abang, mengerikan ya ? Kayak aegyo-nya eneng di backstage gitulah, ngeri—"

" Lu ngehina gue ?!" Seru Luhan sambil melotot. Matanya hampir keluar saking melototnya.

" Kaga neng, cuman ngomong faktanya aja ," Ucap Kris kelewat tiis.

" Bang ?"

" Iye neng ?"

" Udah pernah ngerasain dibacok sama orang cantik belum bang ?"

" Udah neng. Waktu itu pernah. Kan gini—"

" AAAAAA BACOT LO ! GUE SIKAT AJA GIGI LO PAKE SIKAT WC !" Seru Luhan dan segera menyikat gigi-gigi indah Kris dengan sikat WC yang entah ia dapet dari mana dan kapan dia ngambil ntu sikat.

" AAAAAAAAAAA TIDAAAAAAAAAAAQQQQ !"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: helo pemirsah~ gimana rame atau makin absurd ? ._.a author udah mentok banget nih sama ceritanya .-. jadi mohon maaf kalau ga lucu atau kesannya maksa banget -_- Kalau ada readers yang nanya, kemana nih si pangeran tampan yang suka tebar-tebar kebahagiaan dari negeri dongeng yang badannya 11-21 sama tiang listrik, dan guardian angel yang senyumnya adem tiada tara ? nah tunggu chapter depan aja ya~

Author mau bales ripiw dulu ya ^^

**Chinderella cindy: cerita ini mengandung unsure yaoi, tapi emang ga terlalu banyak, mungkin di akhir2 soalnya kan di setiap cerita princess gitu suka ada adegan kissu nya chingu~ hehe ^^ pasti ko untuk chapter2 selanjutnya bakalan di perpanjang lagi :3**

**Tomocyin: ga salah pilih ko XD haha susah nyari orang2 yg pendeknya u,u hahahaha**

**8RottenApple47: iya chingu~ haha**

**Riyoung Kim: nah pertanyaan kamu tentang baekhyun yang tukeran peran udah terjawab :3**

**Shizuluhan: author jawab disini perannya pasti Krishan, Taohun, dan Baekyeol :3 sebenernya sih mau ngadain Kaisoo tapi gamungkin banget deh -_-**

**20312luLuEXOticS: *tossssssss* kita sama2 krishan shipper ya '-')/**

**Jokowi: gada straight couple kok ._.**

**2iLoBaekYeol03: oke baca terus ya chingu~**

**Syalalamu: iya author ceroboh, jadi banyak typo-_- makasih ya koreksiannya ^^**

**17D: iya terimakasih ya ^^**

** : okey saran diterima ^^ baca terus ya :3**

**Weisheme: Author minta maaf ya kalau bias exostan lainnya terbully di fic ini ._. tapi ini kan cuman sekedar fic aja, lagian semuanya dapet banyak bagian ko di fic ini ^^**

**chuapExo31: haha iya menurut author, adegan Kai sama Tao itu yang paling absurd hahaha**

**WireMomo: Author minta maaf ya kalau bias exostan lainnya terbully di fic ini ._. pokoknya baca ajadeh chingu~ banyak kejutannya kok ^^ hehe**

**Tania3424: awas ketawanya jangan berlebihan~ nanti diseret ke KUA lagi *ganyambung-_-**

**Qunnevil: oke makasih ya koreksiannya ^^ maklum author suka odong kalau nulis fic -_-v hehe masalah lebih baik per chapter, kayaknya gabisa deh. Soalnya kan ini 3 cerita disatuin dalam satu waktu dan satu kastil pula. Jadi feelingnya malah ga akan dapet kalau ga ada salah satu peran yang tiba-tiba nimbrung di cerita, bikin cerita tambah absurd atau gimana. Soalnya ceritanya emang author setting seperti ini, supaya member yang jarang kebagian peran di cerita aslinya bisa ada buat bikin ceritanya nambah absurd ^^**

Terimakasih banyak buat yang mau ribet-ribet ngeripiw cerita nista ini~ semoga bisa jadi motivasi saya buat terus nerusin ini fic. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, karena bias nya author siksa, author emang demen nyiksa anak exo *digebukin exotics* tapi ini kan cuman sekedar hiburan jadi jangan diambil hati~ ambil di ginjal aja ya ~ *apadah* kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri, pai pai~ *terbang sama Kris*


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fairy Tale (4/?)

Rating: T / PG

Genre: Comedy, Drama, Parody

Disclaimer: I just own the plot

Summary: Apa jadinya ketika member EXO ditantang untuk berakting memerankan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng ? Ternyata naskah dalam cerita berbeda jauh dengan dongeng yang sebenarnya, dan mereka disatukan dalam satu kastil !

Sehun menghampiri Suho yang sudah berkostum rapi dan tampan bersama Chen yang berkostum ballerina dengan bulu-bulu angsa—mereka sedang asik membakar-bakar sesuatu. Dengan senyum sumeringah, tapi keburu ketutupan sama ekspresi datarnya Sehun, dia menghampiri Suho dan Chen.

" Halo hyung-hyungku terchayanx vhie cllu terchukiety~" Sapa Sehun, tanpa ada satupun diantara Suho maupun Chen yang menggubrisnya. Sehun mencibil dan duduk diantara Suho dan Chen. " Lagi bakar apa hyung ?"

" Ngebakar kepingan-kepingan hati hyung yang udah pecah belah ," Jawab Suho miris.

" Sama ngebakar harapan-harapan gue yang udah sirna gara-gara acara gajelas ini ," Timpal Chen.

Sehun mangut-mangut, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri. " Chanyeol hyung man—"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Belum sempat Sehun meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar dihadapannya. Suho-Chen-Sehun pun terbatuk-batuk karena asapnya yang mengepul diudara.

" HELOOOOO GUYS ! WAZZAP BRO ! PARK CHANYEOL YANG TAMPAN NYA KETERLALUAN - MANISNYA SAMPE BIKIN ORANG YANG NGELIAT DIABETES - LUCUNYA SAMPE BIKIN ORANG KETAWA KETIWI - IMUT TAK TERTAHANKAN-MEMPESONA - RUPAWAN - INDAH DIPANDANG MATA - BAIK HATI-BERKARISMA – SEJAHTERA - TIDAK SOMBONG - RAJIN MENABUNG - RAJIN MENYAPU - RAJIN BANTUIN MAMAH DIRUMAH - SUDAH HAJI DUA KALI DAN AMAN TERKENDALI DATAAAAAAAAAANGG ! ADA RUMPI-RUMPI TETANGGA APANIH ? PASTI PADA KANGEN YAAAAAH SAMA AKOOOOOOHHH ?!" Chanyeol nyerocos panjang kali lebar-alas kali tinggi bagi dua, sembari menebar senyum pepsodentnya. Seketika Suho-Chen-Sehun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan muka masam.

" AMAN TERKENDALI PALELO PEANG KALI YE ! KALAU GUA JADI DOKTER KEJIWAAN, UDAH GUE SERET ELU KE RSJ !" Seru Suho yang kesel tingkat ibukota. " LIAT DANDANAN GUE JADI ANCUR GENEEEEEEHHH !"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAA ! WAJAHKU YANG PUTIH MULUS ! JADI SAMA KEK SI JONGIN ! HUAAAAAAAA !" Rengek Sehun.

" Udah mah jadi peri, kostum begini, dapet peran yang keluarnya cuman bentaran doang, muka udah cemong-cemong, duh lengkap bener penderitaan gue ," Ratap Chen sambil ngosek-ngosek tanah.

" Muka kalian kenapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kelewat polos. Chanyeol menatap Suho yang kepalanya penuh dengan asap. " Hyung ! Kepalanya kebakaran tuh !"

" Kalau di film kartun, ini tuh efek kalau lagi ngambek dodol !" Dengus Suho.

" Siapa yang ngambek sama siapa ? Kenapa bisa ngambek ? Apa alasannya ? Kenapa ga dimaafin aja ? Gimana kejadiannya ? Terus—"

" Lama-lama mukelo gue bikin bengep bengep juga deh -_-" Dengus Chen. Sedangkan Sehun masih asik sendiri meratapi wajahnya yang coreng moreng.

" Apa salah gue ? Saoloh gue dijahatin terus perasaan ," Ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah sedih tapi malah lebih keliatan melas.

" salah lo ? Apa salah lo ? NGAHAHAHA ! GUA GEBOT JUGA DEH LO LAMA-LAMA ! SO INNOCENT BENER DAH LO PARK CHANYEOL ! BUSET DAH ! LO NGELEMPARIN PETASAN PAS BANGET PAS KITA LAGI BAKAR-BAKARAN SOMPRET !" Seru Chen dengan nada tinggi mencapai re oktaf.

" Nyante om nyante ngomongnya gausah pake hujan lokal segala !" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menghapus air-air surga yang jatuh di wajah tampannya.

" Cuh cuh cuh ! Nih nih nih makan ujan lokal gue !"

" Woy woy ! Ada apaan nih ?" Tanya Manager yang tiba-tiba menengahi kerusuhan diantara Chanyeol-Chen.

" Hyung dia lemparin petasan ke kita liat muka kita !" Adu Chen dengan cepat dan menunjuk mukanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Manager itu melihat ke arah Chanyeol-Chen-Suho-Sehun bergantian.

" ASTOGEH ! MUKA KALIAN NGAPA HAAAAAAH ?! CEPET BERSIHIN ! BENTAR LAGI BAGIAN KALIAN MUNCUL !"

" UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?!" Seru Chen-Suho-Sehun bersamaan. " PARK CHANYEEEEEEOOOOOOLLL!"

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengelurkan cengiran kuda miliknya dan buru-buru berlari sebelum mereka benar-benar menghajarnya.

-Snow White-

" Neng ?" Panggil pangeran Kris dengan karismanya yang keterlaluan.

" Apa ? Awas lo gagal ngegombalin gue lagi, gue bikin bibir lo lambah doer ," Dengus Luhan.

" Engga neng, beneran sekarang mah ,"

" Ya udah, awas aja lo ,"

" Neng ?"

" Apa ?"

" Mau ikut abang ga neng ?"

" Kemana bang ?"

" Ke pelaminan ," Ucap Kris sambil nyolek-nyolek dagu Luhan. " Ciyeeeee~ Ciat ciat ciat ! Eh neng ?"

" Apa bang ?" Tanya Luhan yang masih ngefly gara-gara beneran digombalin Kris.

" Tau ga bedanya cacing kebon sama eneng ?"

" Plis deh bang, gue disamain sama yang begituan -_-" Dengus Luhan.

" Dengerin dulu usaha gue napa -_-" Gerutu Kris.

" Iye-iye. Apa emang bedanya bang ?"

" Kalau cacing kebon menggeliat geliat di tanah, kalau eneng menggeliat geliat di hati abang ! CIAAAAAAAATTT ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes !" Seru Kris saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

" Bang ?"

" Ko tau neng ?"

" ASTOGE BANG ! KAPAN SIH LO JADI NORMALNYE -_-" Dengus Luhan. " Dengerin gue dulu napa -_-"

" Eh iya neng, kirain udah ngegombalnya hehe. Apa neng ?"

" Bapa abang tukang baso ya ?"

" Plis deh neng ! Jangan ngomongin babeh gue napa ? Pake acara ngehina-hina babeh gue segala, dikate babeh gue tukang baso apa ? Atau jangan-jangan elu demennya bukan ama gue, tapi ama babeh gue lagi ?! Kalau ama babeh gue, pacarin aja tuh babeh-babeh !" Seru Kris sewot.

" Ah elah bang, gue kan mau ngegombal-_-"

" Iya tapi gausah bawa-bawa bapa gue oke ?"

" Yaudin gue ganti. Bang, ibu abang tukang baso ya ?"

" Lo mau ngehina keluarga gue ? Barusan bapa gue sekarang ibu gue ! Mau lo apa sih ?!"

" Dih ! Si abang susah amat mau digombalinnye -_- kan ceritanya juga mau ngegombal bang, kaga usah sewot gitu napa ? Ah udah ah kaga bakalan digombalin. Pusing gue ,"

" Minum konidin dong neng ,"

" Malah iklan lu bang -_-" Gerutu Luhan lagi.

" Jam berapa sekarang neng ?"

" Jam dua belas bang, kenapa emang ?"

" HAH ? JAM DUA BELAS ?! GUE HARUS BURU-BURU PULANG SEBELUM GUE BERUBAH JADI GEMBEL LAGI !"

" Salah cerita kali bang, itumah cerita puteri bidadari ," Jawab Luhan asal.

" Oh puteri bidadari. Yaudahlah whatever. Abang pergi dulu ya, ntar malming kita ketemu di kebon oke ?" Ucap Kris sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Mau apa emang ?"

" Dagang rujak neng -_- ya pacaranlah ! Hehe dadah eneng muach ~" Kris melemparkan kiss bye pada Luhan. Ninggalin Luhan yang masih cengo. " Pacaran ? Kenal aja barusan ," Pikir Luhan.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian(?) Kris, tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri Luhan.

" Permisi adinda Luhan ," Sapa orang itu ramah.

" Siapa ya ?" Tanya Luhan karena memang orang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan masker. Orang itu segera melepaskan maskernya. " Saya amber adinda Luhan ,"

" Ehaha Amber. Wazzap amber ! Ngapain kesini ? Mau kenalan sama cacing-cacing kebon yang jadi temen aku ?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum angelic-nya. Amber berigidik dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Adinda, hamba diutus oleh ratu DO untuk ngebunuh adinda Luhan ," Ucap Amber dengan nada penyesalan. Luhan sweetdrop. Tapi Amber buru-buru sujud sembah ke Luhan.

" Adinda Luhaaaaaaann ! Maafin saya ya, tapi saya gapunya pilihan lain. Mamah, bapak sama adek-adek saya butuh makan, udah tiga hari ga makan kan kasian ! Tapi saya ga tega mau ngebunuh adinda ! Huhuhu !"

" Eh-eh gaperlu gitu ! Aduh ayo bangun-bangun jangan sujud-sujud gitu ah !" Ucap Luhan dan segera menarik Amber untuk berdiri.

" HUAAAAAAAAAA ! Adinda Luhan baik banget ! Saya jadi makin gatega buat ngebunuh adinda, gimana kalau adinda ngungsi aja ke hutan biar gada yang bisa nemuin adinda ?" Tawar Amber. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

" Yaudah ayo adinda Luhan !"

" Bentar-bentar ! Aku mau ngucapin salam perpisahan dulu ke cacing-cacing kebon yang selama ini udah mau nemenin aku ," Ucap Luhan dan segera berjongkok di tanah.

" Cing, aku minta maaf ya kalau aku banyak salah ke kalian, baik yang disengaja ataupun ga disengaja. Emang sih sekarang belum lebaran, tapi ya gapapa aku minta maaf. Soalnya aku mau diculik Amber ke hutan, katanya dia mau ngebunuh aku tapi dia ga tega. Makasih ya udah mau nemenin hari-hari aku jadi lebih berwarna, walau kalian gapernah ngegubris apa yang aku omongin, tapi gapapa aku tau ko kalian dengerin apa yang aku bicarain. Makasih juga udah mau jadi temen aku, aku gapunya temen selain kalian, kalian udah ngubah hidup aku. Terimakasih ya teman-teman ," Ucap Luhan dan memberikan kecupan hangat pada cacing-cacing itu satu per satu.

Amber hanya bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan abnormal dari namja cantik di depannya. " Ayo neng ," Ajak Amber lagi.

" Bentar ber, gue mau monolog dulu bentar ,"

" Bar ber bar ber lo kata gue ember ? Yaudah cepet !"

" Ehem—" Luhan berdehem pelan. " Abang Kris sayang, maafin eneng Luhan ya. Kita gabisa ketemu lagi. Tapi kalau kita jodoh, kita pasti dipertemukan kembali ko. Eneng yakin. Maaf juga ya bang, eneng sewot mulu daritadi. Abisnya salah abang juga sih, ganteng-ganteng somplak. Eneng titipin hati eneng di abang ya, awas loh bang jangan dijual ke tukang loak. Selamat tinggal abang—hiks ,"

" Cantik-cantik lebe ," Gumam Amber.

" Ngomong apa lo barusan ?" Tanya Luhan sewot.

" Kaga ," Amber buru-buru ngejawab.

" Yaudah ayo ," Ajak Luhan. Amber mengangguk dan menarik Luhan ke dalam hutan terlarang.

Tanpa disadari Luhan cacing-cacing itu sekarat dan mati. Tragis memang.

-Cinderella-

" BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUNNN !" Panggil Lay. Baekhyun dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri emaknya.

" Iya mak ?"

" Duh bentar gue lupa barusan mau ngapain ," Lay menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun cengo.

" MAMIH !" Panggil Tiffany. " ADA TAMU TUUUUUUH !"

" Hah ? Siapa ?"

" Kaga tau ," Jawab Tiffany. Baekhyun dan Lay segera menuju ke pintu rumah mereka.

" SPADAAAAAAAAAH !" Seru seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang dulunya menyerupai malaikat, tapi sekarang tidak, gara-gara ulahnya si Chanyeol. Siapa lagi namja itu selain Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho.

" Maaf ga terima sumbangan pa ," Ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat Suho. Suho memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

" Seburuk itukah wajah gue sampe-sampe lo pada ga ngenalin gue ?" Ratap Suho. Baekhyun dan Lay saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Suho hyung ?!"

" Iye-_-"

" Siapakah gerangan yang membuatmu seperti ini ?!" Seru Baekhyun dan Lay dramatis. Suho memutar bola matanya. " Tuh kerjaan si Chanyeol ,"

" Ish bocah itu ," Dengus Baekhyun. " Untung aja seharian ini gue belum ketemu ama dia, pasti kalau ketemu dia ngejekin gue abis-abisan deh. Sesuatu banget ,"

" Yaudah back to scenario okay ? Gue, Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho yang ganteng kalem dan senyumnya bagaikan malaikat jatuh dari surge kayak lagunya coboy junior—"

" To the point aja deeeeeehh bang jangan narsis kayak si chanyeol gitu—" Ucap Baekhyun sewot.

*di tempat Chanyeol*

PREEEEEEEEEEETTT

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang menghasilkan gas alam. " Etdah, curiga gue masuk angin deh. Luhan gege sembuh, eh taunya sakit perutnya luntur ke gue ,"

*kembali ke cerita*

" Oke-oke, tenang yah fans tenang gausah rusuh gitu deh ," Ucap Suho.

" Plis deh satu-satunya yang dateng-dateng dan ngerusuh itu cuman elo -_-" Dengus Lay.

" Oke-oke, langsung aja ye jangan banyak basa-basi dulu, soalnya ini perkara penting bukan ketek yang baunya kayak susu basi. Gue datang kesini perihal adanya sayembara yang diadain sama pangeran buat nyari calon istri ,"

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT ?!" Seru Tae-Ti-Ca segera berhamburan keluar kamarnya.

" Etdah kuping gue yang cantik belum mau tuli deh noona-noona ," Dengus Suho, ia niup-niup ke tangannya terus di ke telinga in.

" Mian deh patih yang kece ," Ucap Tiffany sambil colek-colek dagu Suho.

" Eh lo kate gue cowo apaan bisa lo colak-colek seenaknya !" Suho ngibas-ngibasin tangannya sebagai isyarat supaya Tiffany ngejauhin tangannya.

" Mian deh patih yang kece, gue kaga ada maksud—eh kapan tuh sayembaranya ?" Tanya Tiffany.

" Ntar jam 7 malem ,"

" Astogeh ini udah jam lima bang. Busetdah ," Ucap Lay setelah ngeliat jam dindingnya.

" Ya itu sih derita lo ," Ucap Suho kemudian tertawa penuh kenestapaan(?).

" Pesta dansa kan tih ?" Tanya Taeyeon.

" Yoi ,"

" Dugem maksud lo ?" Tanya Jessica rusuh.

" Hari gini, masih musim aja dugem. Istigpar lo pada ," Ucap Suho so alim.

" Alah bisa aja ngomong kek gitu, biasanya juga mabok-mabokan lu sama si Kris ," Dengus Lay.

*Ditempat Kris*

CROT

" Ebuseh pelembabnya kebanyakan ," Dengus Kris, ia menoleh kepada boneka alpaca yang ada di meja riasnya. " Eh ada si Ace. Ce, gue tau lo pasti pengen ngerasain kan yang namanya make pelembab kayak gimana ? Nih gue pakein nih !" Kris buru-buru nyolekkin pelembab ke mukanya Ace.

" HAHAHAHA ! Lucu juga lo, tapi masih lucuan ayang Luhan ," Ucap Kris sambil mesem-mesem sendiri.

*kembali ke cerita*

" Mabok-mabokan lu kate ? Gue sama Kris mabok juga gara-gara kebanyakan minum minuman barat !"

" Tuh kan ! Lu minum beer kan ? Atau jangan-jangan wine lagi ?!"

" Bukan ! Nama minumannya mineral water !" Seru Suho dengan sangat percaya diri.

" ITUMAH NAMANYA KEMBUNG, BUKAN MABOK SOMPRET !" Seru Tae-Ti-Ca bersamaan.

" Oh hehe ," Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang penuh kutu beras(?). Ia menatap Baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet tapi ngedadak kalem. " Eh tumben lu diem aja. Kesambet apaan lu ? Daritadi lu ngedengerin apa yang gue omongin ga sih ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Terus ? Lo ngerti ga sih daritadi gue ngomongin apa ? Ko diem aja ? Ga nanya-nanya kayak si trio macan ntu ?" Tanya Suho sambil nunjuk Tae-Ti-Ca yang udah berpose kayak trio macan beneran.

" Sayembara itu apaan ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

" ASTOGE ! JADI LO KAGAK NGARTI DARITADI GUE NYEROCOS PANJANG LEBAR ?! NGESELIN IH LO -_-" Dengus Suho.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sembari mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. *duh pasti lucu banget 3

" Jadi si pangeran tuh ngadain kompetisi gitu buat nyari calon istri ," Jawab Lay yang tiba-tiba ga lupa ingatan.

" Dih tumben lo pinter ," Puji Suho yang disambut dengan bogem mentah dari Lay.

" Oh gitu, kompetisi apa ? Panjat tebing ? Lomba makan karung atau balap kerupuk ?" Tanya Baekhyun super innocent.

" Balap karung sama lomba makan kerupuk kali, somplak lo-_-" Ucap Taeyeon.

" Kompetisi ga selalu punya arti yang begituan kali. Ah sarap lo pada emang ," Ejek Suho.

" Jadi kompetisinya balap lari gitu hyung ?" Tanya Lay.

" Ah elah, percuma lo gue puji kalau akhir-akhirnya sama sarapnya ama mereka ," Samber Suho. " Pokoknya kalian dateng aja kesana, dandan secantik mungkin, pake baju pesta yang paling bagus. Jangan kayak si Baekhyun gembel gini ,"

" Dandanan lo lebih kampong kali hyung. Muka udah cemong-cemong gitu, baju sobek-sobek. Pake acara ngehina gue -_-" Gerutu Baekhyun.

" Oke-oke, yaudin, sesama gembel jangan saling mendahului ," Potong Suho. " Udah ye, gue buru-buru, mau nyiapin pestanya ,"

" Oke. Terimikicih ya~" Seru Tae-Ti-Ca-Lay-Baek(?) bersamaan. Baekhyun segera menutup pintu rumahnya.

" Eh bentar-bentar deh, gue mau nginget-nginget daftar peran. Gue patih, Chanyeol pangerannya, Cinderella nya Luhan—EH LUHAN ?! TERUS TADI NGAPA ADA SI BEKYUN ?!" Pekik Suho. " Ah yaudin deh gue gamau ambil pusing ," Ucap Suho dan bergegas pergi.

-Beauty and the Beast-

" Ayah dimana ya ?" Tanya Sehun ketika mendapati di rumahnya tidak ada tanda-tanda ayahnya yang penggila bakpao itu. " Ko belum pulang juga ?"

KETOPLAK KETOPLAK KETOPLAK

Sehun mendengar suara tapal kuda(?) yang menuju ke rumahnya. Ia buru-buru keluar dengan senyum sumeringah karena ia tahu itu suara kuda kesayangan ayahnya dari kota untuk membawa bakpao oplosan. Tapi senyum di wajah lucu Sehun menghilang seketika, ketika melihat ayahnya tidak ada di kursi pengemudi.

" Da, ayah mana ?" Tanya Sehun pada kuda.

" JAWAB !" Seru Sehun sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kudanya. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau kuda gabisa ngomong. " Apa jangan-jangan ayah ngeguling dijalan gara-gara badannya terlalu gendut gara-gara kebanyakan makan bakpao ?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Eh astajim, gue gamau jadi anak durhaka saoloh ,"

" Kuda, ayo dong ngomong. Jangan diemin aku gitu dong, cepet bilang ayah aku dimana ?"

" Barusan ayah kamu diserang sama serigala, terus aku tinggalin deh di hutan ,"

" EBUSEH DIA BENERAN NGOMONG !" Sehun membelakkan matanya.

" Kan barusan elu yang suruh semprul ," Dengus sang kuda.

" Yaudin kalau gitu bawa gue ke tempatnya ayah !" Seru Sehun, dan tiba-tiba muncul efek angin dan poni sehun berkibar-kibar diudara. Sehun segera naik ke kereta kuda itu dan memacu keretanya ke tempat ayahnya berada.

" HALOOOOOWWW ?!" Seru Sehun sesampainya di sebuah kastil tua. Namun tak ada yang menjawab.

" IS SOMEONE HERE ?!" Seru Sehun lagi. Tiba-tiba ia cekikikan. " Ngahaha ga cuman Kris gege aja yang bisa bahasa inggris, gue juga bisa dongs~ hahaha "

" Eh ada cewe !" Bisik seseorang dari ruang makan.

" Terus ? Masalah buat gue ?" Tanya seseorang lainnya dari arah ruang yang sama.

" Bujubuneh, ntu cewe bisa ngelepasin kutukan kita oon !"

" Kutukan apa ?"

" Buset dah ngeselin lo ye ! Kita kan dikutuk jadi panda yang unyu-unyu begini bersama dengan Pangeran Zitao dan kastil ini ,"

" Oh iya, gue lupa. Maapin ," Ucap orang itu dan membuat jarinya membentuk huruf v. " Terus kita harus ngapain ?"

" Kita tuntun aja ke tempat ayahnya ,"

" Emang dimana ayahnya ?"

" Di penjara kan gara-gara makan bakpao yang Pangeran Zitao buat selama 2 tahun nonstop ,"

" Eh—tunggu dulu tunggu-tunggu ! Darimana lo tau kalau dia anaknya itu bapak-bapak yang ndut dan lucu ?"

" Err—udahlah, kan discenario juga kudu begitu !"

" Oh ,"

" Yaudah ayo kita pancing cewe itu buat ke penjara ,"

" Katanya cewe, tapi ikan. Gimana sih ?"

" Loh ko ikan ? Ikan darimana ?"

" Itu barusan, pancing-pancing ," Jawab orang itu polos.

" Astogeh, lo ancur dunia persilatan deh kalau orang-orang ngajak elu ngomong ! Cape gue ngomong ama luuuu !"

" Oke-oke, woles-woles. Mending sekarang kita tunjukkin jalan cewe itu ke penjara. Siapa tau aja ketemu sama Pangeran Zitao dan mereka saling jatuh cinta terus kutukan kita bebas deh !"

" Gue dari awal udah bilang gitu semprul !"

" Iya gitu ?!"

" OOOOOMAAAAAAYYYGAAAAAAAAATTTT !" Seru orang yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengarkan suara gerusak-gerusuk(?) dari sebuah ruangan, karena ia kelewat polos, jadi dia nyangkain bahwa ada orang yang bakalan nolongin dia.

" SPADAAAAAAAAAAHH ! AYAH DIMANAAAAAAAA ? ADA YANG TAU DIMANA AYAHKUUUUUUUU ?!" Sehun segera memasuki ruang makan. Tapi ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali dua boneka panda yang imutnya keterlaluan. Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dan buru-buru mencari ayahnya kembali. " AYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !"

" Eh, lo yakin dia cewe ?" Bisik panda lucu itu pada panda yang satunya lagi.

" Gue yakin, tapi gue gatau kalau cewe yang bakalan jadi jodohnya Pangeran Zitao itu gembel ,"

" Ah udahlah ikutin aja scenarionya, biar cepet beres. Cape gue pake kostum ginian, panas !" Tiba-tiba panda imut itu curcol, disambut dengan anggukan panda yang satunya lagi.

" Yaudin, ayo kita kasih dia petunjuk jalan buat ke penjara dimana ayahnya berada ," Ucap panda itu dan segera berlari ke jalan lain untuk menyusul Sehun.

" Ayah ?"

" Pssstt—ayah kamu ada disini ," Bisik suara yang entah dari mana asalanya. Sehun celingukkan dan mengikuti arah suara.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati ayahnya berada di sebuah kurungan.

" Ayah !" Seru Sehun ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba kurus.

" Bella anakku, kemarilah—uhuk uhuk—" Panggil bapak Xiumin sembari melambaikan tangannya diantara jeruji besi. Sehun segera bersimpuh menghampiri ayahnya. " Ayah !"

" Uhuk—anakku uhuk uhuk uhuk—"

" Ayah ! Ayah sakit ?"

" Uhuk uhuk—engga nak, ayah gasengaja ngehirup debu-debu ini. Busetdah ayah kaga tau ini kastil ga luar, ga dalem sama-sama dekil ," Gerutu Xiumin sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. " Bella anakku ,"

" Iya ayah ?"

" Kamu bawa bakpao ga nak ? Ayah udah sakau nih, ayah gabisa hidup tanpa bakpao ," Rengek Xiumin dengan wajah memelas.

" Bawa ko yah !" Ucap Sehun sambil merogoh saku boxer(?) yang digunakannya sebelum menggunakan gaun princess. Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan sumeringah. " Mana ? Mana ?"

" Bentar yah, sabaran dikit napa. Ribet nih bajunye ," Dengus Sehun, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kosong dari sakunya. " Eh kemana ya ?"

" Jangan bilang lo makan hun -_-" Dengus Xiumin disambut cengiran kuda Sehun. " Ehehe—iya hyung—eh ayah hehe abisnya laper bgt gakuat, jadi dimakan aja dijalan. Tapi tenang aja yah, di kereta kuda masih ada berkarung-karung bakpao ko ! Hehe—"

" Hun, ayah ga sanggup hun. Ayah gakuat walau hanya sedetik aja ga ngunyah bakpao ," Ucap Xiumin memperlebay suasana.

" Ah lebay lo yah -_-" Dengus Sehun. " Bentar ya yah, aku mau cari sesuatu dulu buat ngeluarin ayah dari sini. Biar kita bisa pesta bakpao bersama-sama lagi ,"

" Yaudah tapi cepetan ya anakku ,"

" Iya ayah -_-"

" WOY SIAPA LO ?!" Seru seseorang dari arah kegelapan. *backsound hujan angin dor dar gelap*

" A—aku Belle alias Sehun maknae yang lucu dan suka bikin gregetan melebihi Tao hyung ," Jawab Sehun dengan super pede.

Lelaki itu pun menampakan dirinya dari kegelapan. " GA ADA ORANG LUCU YANG BOLEH MELEBIHI GUE !" Serunya.

" Tao gege ? Ko bengep gitu mukanya ? Jadi korbannya Chanyeol hyung juga ya ?" Tanya Sehun kelewat polos.

" Etdah-_- Kagak, untungnya gue ga ketemu ama ntu orang satu, kalau engga mood gue makin buruk deh-_-" Dengus Tao. " Gue barusan jatoh dari tangga, gegara ada orang gila dateng ke kastil gue, lo mau tau ga siapa orang itu ?"

Sehun menggeleng, sedangkan Tao ber-gubrak ria. " Bilang aja mau tau Hun, itung-itung ngehibur gue. Tega banget lu ah ,"

" Oh yaudah-yaudah maapin Thehun yang luthu ini ya ," Sehun tiba-tiba ngelakuin gwiyomi yang sukses membuat Tao dan Xiumin cengo.

" Untung lucu, kalau engga gue sabet juga ini orang ," Pikir Tao.

" Yaudin deh, kembali ke cerita ya ," Samber Xiumin. " Lepasin gue dong Tao ! Durhaka banget sih lo jadi dongsaeng !"

" Kagak maooooooooo ! Gantiin dulu bakpao gue !"

" Ah tega lo !"

" Lepasin ayah aku dong gege~ dia kan ga jahat ," Ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat seaegyo mungkin. *author meleleh*

" Gamao ah ! Gantiin dulu bakpaonya ! Gantiin gantiin gantiin !" Rengek Tao.

" Hun, udah hun. Ntar kalau dia nangis kita dimarahin duizhang ," Bisik Xiumin. " Oh iya hyung, lupa." Jawab Sehun.

" Yaudah gini ajadeh, aku gantiin posisinya ayah buat di tahan disini. Gapapa ko, aku rela.. Hiks—"

" Beneran Hun ? Ah lo emang anak yang baik ! Pengertian banget ke orang tuanya ! Tuh dengerin Tao, cepet lepasin gue !" Seru Xiumin dengan wajah sumeringah.

Sehun mengernyit. " Ayah ko gitu sih ngomongnya-_- kenapa ga nyegah gue sih. Dasar ayah durhaka ," Dengus Sehun.

" Ah males gue punya anak kayak elo, soalnya lo tuh ngeselin Hun, bakpao gue dimakan-_-"

" Yaealah bakpao dimakan, masa diajak ngobrol-_- Dikate gue kaga normal apa ?"

" Woy ! Masih ada gue disini ! Elaaaaah~ gue dikacangin~" Rengek Tao lagi.

" Eh gege ! Maapin akooooh~ aku beneran ga maksud gitu. Hehe gege kan manis, tapi manisan aku :3"

" Udah-udah ah. Jadi ga nih tukeran tempat ?" Samber Xiumin.

" Demi kelancaran dan kepentingan cerita ini, ya udah apa boleh buat ," Ratap Sehun.

" Okey fix ya ! Tao, cepet lepasin guweh !" Seru Xiumin semangat 45.

" Iye iye !" Tao pun segera mengambil kunci penjaranya dan membuka gembok yang mengurung Xiumin.

CKLEK

" YEEEEEEEEEEEEYY ! BEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS ! BAKPAOOOO AIYEM KAMIIIIIIIING !" Seru Xiumin yang kemudian melesat pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun yang masih cengo.

" Hun, itu bapak lo ?" Tanya Tao yang masih cengo.

" Kalo di skenarionya sih gitu ," Jawab Sehun dan sama-sama cengo.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
